


PUMPKIN SPICED LATTE

by kingstoken



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: “What’s this?”  she asked.“Pumpkin spiced latte.”





	PUMPKIN SPICED LATTE

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Abby Griffin Daily's Four Day Fall Fest](http://abbygriffindaily.tumblr.com/post/177914137624/announcing-abby-griffin-dailys-four-day-fall), prompt: "pumpkin". [Modern AU](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0c82e9927ec7135042ca4cb554b5df48/tumblr_inline_pgt6pw7CqF1raqz06_540.jpg), where they both work at a hospital.

She rubbed her forehead, trying to keep her concentration on the medical reports in front of her, when a takeaway coffee cup appeared in front of her. She looked up and saw Marcus Kane, hospital administrator, and sometime pain in her butt.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“Pumpkin spiced latte.”

“How did you ...?”

“Know that you liked it? I’ve seen you at the Starbucks in the lobby. It seems to be what you prefer once the weather turns cool.”

“Are you tracking me, Kane?”

“I’m tracking everybody, Abby” he said, giving her a half smile. She considered him for a moment. What was this? Some sort of peace offering.

“Well, I guess that can’t be all bad, if it results in free coffee” she said, and a full smile spread across his face.


End file.
